


Lesson Learned

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Feels Guilty, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, canon character death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had trouble cherishing what he had in the moment, his mind always looking forward. Always on the run from something, towards a goal that didn't go beyond survival, Derek passed on enjoyment of the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Nomi](http://gnomerino.tumblr.com/). I've had some of the worst possible days lately, and this was the one thing I did manage to write, so please forgive me if it's a bit too thinky and lacks coherency.
> 
> Laura, Erica, Boyd and Allison are mentioned; the ficlet is set in the future - a few years from current canon; Derek's guilt and regret about failing as an Alpha and pack member play a big part

He didn't always know how to treasure the little things, not until they were lost forever. And even later, after the fire, after losing Laura, Derek had trouble cherishing what he had in the moment, his mind always looking forward. Always on the run from something, towards a goal that didn't go beyond survival, Derek passed on enjoyment of the present.

Erica, Boyd, even Allison to an extent were people he knows now he should've spent more time with, outside of training. Even in New York with Laura, he hid away for most of the time, closed in on himself, and only long after she was gone did he think back with regret. He didn't allow himself to bond, to get close to people, because he feared that he'd just end up losing them. And since life proved him right about that a few too many times, it wasn't until years later that he learned to create memories that he should've had of his sister, of his Betas, of the -- however tentative -- friendship that he formed with Allison.

Now he knows better. These days, he takes time to sit down, get comfortable in the window seat of the new house he'd helped Scott build for the pack. He knows to stop and relax, to enjoy things that the him of the past would've thought of as a waste of time. There are board game nights, treks into the woods, nights when controllers are getting tossed from one person to another as they battle it out in computer games.

Isaac is back, and as the only Beta bitten by Derek, he's become a little attached to Derek, the bond between them a little stronger than the regular ones within the pack, with a few exceptions. Scott and Kira are one of those, their status as mates long cemented not only by how they feel about each other but now also confirmed with the wedding they finally had a few months earlier. There's the blood bond between the Sheriff and Stiles, natural because they're father and son, and the same kind between Scott and Melissa. Stiles' bond to Scott is now even more brotherly -- their parents admitted their attraction to each other and while not married, they might as well be since they live together. Liam is glued to Scott's side the same way Isaac is to Derek's, and Malia's attachment to Peter is undeniable, though he's still being kept in check and away from most of the pack activities. The closeness of the pack, including Lydia and Jackson who are across the country more often than they are in Beacon Hills, is showing -- Derek feels more settled than he had in years.

But there's one special thing he cherishes more than anything else, one part of his life that's more precious than he ever expected it to be.

"Hey sourwolf," Stiles grins at him, tilting his head back so he can see Derek's face. "Daydreaming about something nice?"

"Mhm," Derek hums, still a little lost in his thoughts.

He's never alone in the window seat, not since Stiles slid into his lap on one rainy afternoon and leaned against Derek's chest. Derek, caught off guard since he was just as lost in thought as he is now, absent-mindedly dipped his head and kissed Stiles' neck, and then watched as Stiles linked their fingers together. It took days before they talked about it, days filled with sitting together and more touches than even pack habits could explain. They did, eventually, define their relationship in a way that was sort of typical -- Stiles referred to Derek as his boyfriend, and Derek responded by kissing Stiles properly without hesitation.

"What is on your mind?" Stiles twists a little more, and Derek doesn't miss the worry on Stiles' face.

"Nothing bad, just enjoying the moment," Derek tries to reassure him. "Thinking about how this is one of those moments that I want to remember."

"Ah," Stiles relaxes, but only a second later there's a smirk tugging on his lips. "Want us to do something even more memorable?"

Instead of answering -- he knows _exactly_ where Stiles is trying to steer the conversation -- Derek laughs and kisses the smile that's taking over all of Stiles' face.


End file.
